This disclosure relates to a lock assembly for securing a storage container, such as cooler for beverages or a storage container unit for tools.
Portable storage containers are frequently used for recreation and for work. These containers such as toolboxes, coolers, footlockers and other transportable boxes may have a latch, which may be locked to secure their lid against unauthorized access. Because these storage containers themselves are portable, they may also need to be secured against theft by locking them to a stationary object. For example, a toolbox may be secured to the bed of a pickup truck by a cable lock. In addition, a cooler may likewise be secured by cable to a picnic table.